What We Really Needed
by BrokenTombstone
Summary: Set during sixth year, ron and hermione XD
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Heyy soo this is gonna be a three part, or four idk yet. I'll be uploading a new chapter for The Four of Us before September hopefully. And i have a few ideas for oneshots so ill ttyl. Review please:D I own nothing:D**

What We Really Needed

I folded over the corner of the book I had been reading, sighed, and nuzzled my head into my boyfriend's warm and familiar chest. The common room had almost emptied out and we were practically alone. The only people that were still here were Fred and George but they looked ready for bed soon, so I took this advantage to cozy up to my spectacular boyfriend of six months.

She had started dating Seamus Finnigan at the beginning of sixth year. It was simple, he had asked her to the three broomsticks during their first Hogsmeade visit and she obliged. The last few months had been absolute bliss except for one tiny exception. Hermione put that out of her mind and faced Seamus.

She noticed that they were now completely alone and she immediately blushed. The clock on the wall read 1:07 and tomorrow was Saturday she had no reason to get to bed early. Seamus looked up at her too and smiled sheepishly.

"You look very beautiful right now and I feel very tempted to kiss you," Seamus said with a cute little smile.

"Then in that case I might let you," she replied and leaned in to kiss Seamus full force.

Every time that their lips touched Hermione felt as if little fireworks were going off. Seamus pulled Hermione up to a sitting position and she straddled him, wrapping her legs around his chiselled torso. He moved his hands to the small of her back and she ran her fingers through his hair. They fell over quite soon after that and Hermione was lying on top of Seamus. Things got hot and heavy very fast.

They were so engrossed in each other they hardly noticed when the portrait hole opened up. Hermione however did here the little cough though that came a few seconds afterwards. They sat up quickly and straightened their clothes and Hermione tried to smooth her hair, she could practically feel her lips puff up from the steamy make out session.

Standing in front of them was Ron Weasley and Lavender Brown. They were in much the same state that Hermione and Seamus were, and Hermione took no time noticing the huge hicky that was on Lavender's neck. They all just stared at each other for a few seconds and then Hermione stood up.

"Well I'm heading to bed goodnight everyone," she said in a steady tone that made it seem like she was keeping something bottled up inside of her. She kissed Seamus on the forehead and practically ran up the stairs to her dormitory.

Hermione quickly changed into her pyjamas and grabbed a book. She read for a bit but she couldn't stop herself from letting a few tears slide down her face. She had tried so hard to push back the worst memories she had but somehow they always seemed to crawl back up from the deep. Hermione thought back all those months ago.

It was the sixteenth of September. Gryffindor had just won their first Quidditch match of the season, with Ron as the new keeper of course. Ron had made some amazing saves and Hermione wanted to tell him how she felt so much that it hurt her. She planned to tell him as soon as she got back to the common room but of course nothing ever works out the way Hermione wants it too.

She walked through the portrait hole confidently and she even had a slight spring to her step. She saw the celebrations and thought that it would be perfect, nobody could over here them or get in the way. She saw Ron at the centre and he was positively beaming. Then everything came crashing down around Hermione.

Lavender Brown, one of the most beautiful girls in their year, grabbed Ron by the front of his shirt and kissed him full on the mouth. Everyone was cheering loudly and clapping. Tears started to well up and she knew she had to leave quickly before the waterworks started. Hermione tore down corridors until she found a deserted one with an unused empty classroom. She sat down on a bench off to the side and completely broke down.

Why had she been so stupid to think someone so incredible like Ron would ever like a plain ordinary girl like her? Especially now that he had Lavender Brown. Hermione had gotten her hopes up for absolutely nothing, she was surely delusional to imagine her hand entwined with his. She had had her heartbroken and she had no idea how to fix it.

Harry found her shortly after. He wrapped his arms around her and it made her feel a lot better to know she had the best friend she could ask for. She obviously realized that Harry knew exactly how she felt. The way he looked at Ginny when she was with Dean, the longing in his eyes, she knew the look well. She felt like she didn't want to do anything ever again.

When Hermione thought things couldn't possibly get worse they did. Lavender burst through the door with Ron in tow. They seemed to be searching for a more private place to "carry on." Hermione stood up and said defiantly, "Don't ever speak to me again, Ron." She hadn't spoken to him in 8 months.

Hermione left the room but she left her heart there, for him. He had stolen it a long time ago and she had absolutely no idea on how to get it back.

2 weeks later Seamus asked her out.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: So sorry for the long time away. You know how school is:P Updates for everything will be less frequent throughout the school year but i hope to post about every two weeks so I hope you enjoy the chapter and i own nothing:D**

* * *

><p><span>What We Really Needed: Chapter 2<span>

Hermione's POV

Weeks passed and Ron and Hermione were avoiding each other like the plague. Nothing had been said about the incident in the common room and Hermione planned to leave it that way. But ever since then Seamus had been becoming cold and distant from Hermione and this worried her. Hermione had finally admitted to herself the real truth. She liked Seamus she really did but she had loved Ron for so long and she couldn't let all of those feelings go away. She could still get teary eyed if she saw Lavender and Ron holding hands and she wanted to stop feeling that way. She was with Seamus and nothing was going to change about that... she hoped.

The next day Hermione and Seamus were walking to Transfiguration together when suddenly Seamus stopped. Hermione was concerned so she turned around and asked him if everything was alright he nodded and they continued on their way to class. Class went as usual except Hermione didn't answer nearly as many questions as she normally did she was watching Seamus out of the corner of her eye and he seemed deranged. The whole class he just zoned out on the blackboard and out right ignored Mcgonagall. She couldn't believe it.

As soon as the bell rang Seamus bolted and he wasn't seen until after supper. Hermione made her way back to the common room a little earlier than usual hoping to find Seamus there, as well as an explanation for his rude behavior. She found him sitting on the couch and he looked exhausted, he was the only one in the common room. Hermione made her way over and put her arms around him and asked what was the matter. There was a long pause and Hermione started to get anxious. He said something all in a rush,"Hermione I think we should take a break, it just seems like you like someone else and i really love you Hermione but your obviously not happy, and I want you to be happy, you don't need to say anything, I'll just go now." Tears were rolling down his cheeks and he rushed out of the common room. Hermione was completely flabbergasted and didn't know what to say.

Was it really that obvious she thought. Does Ron know too, what in the world am I going to do? She sat there and tears started to roll down her face, but not because of being dumped, but because Seamus was right, she wasn't happy, she was miserable. Hermione went through everything that had happened between her and Ron and between her and Seamus and that made her cry more. She felt bad for making Seamus hurt because she did like him, but she could never like him as much as she liked Ron.

Hermione knew everyone would come up from dinner soon and she wanted to be alone, completely alone. She ran out of the Common Room and through countless corridors, she ran right by a group of Gryffindors she knew and didn't even hear a teary eyed Lavender scream,"I hate you Granger!" Hermione knew the castle well by now and she knew of many empty classrooms but she didn't want to go there, she just wanted out. Hermione's original plan was to sneak into the Shrieking Shack and hide there until she calmed down, but of course things don't go as planned.

She burst through the front doors of the castle before she realized there was a huge thunderstorm going on. She was about to turn back but she figured she was already soaked so she might as well just keep going. She ran and had barely taken 10 steps when she ran into someone and knocked them over. A red headed someone.

Ron's POV

The weeks that followed had been hard on Ron. He knew that he loved Hermione and he knew that he always had. Ron also knew that a girl like her would never like a guy like him. He was just some 16 year old goof but she was the smartest witch in their year and she was beautiful too. Things with Lavender were rough too. She was constantly asking him why he was so upset about Hermione being upset and he always had to lie through his teeth. He never wanted to hurt Lavender since she was so nice and really seemed to like him.

One day after a particularly hard Transfiguration lesson him and Lavender got into a big arguement. He honestly couldn't remember what it was about now but she had been so mad. They didn't speak until dinner that night. Lavender sat down and said,"Won Won I'm so sorry about our fight, we can make it all better right?" Obviously Ron obliged and they ate the rest of their meal in peace.

Ron's thoughts drifted to Hermione during dessert. He figured that he should probably end it with Lavender soon even if he didn't have a chance with Hermione. He just didn't feel the spark anymore. He really didn't want to hurt Lavender more by staying with her and not really liking her. He discovered the perfect oppurtunity to do just that not more than five minutes later.

Hermione had abruptly stood up and walked away in a hurry. Ron had made an off hand comment about where she might of gone and Lavender became outrageously mad once again. " Why do you always talk about her Ron, you two aren't even friends anymore, you really shouldn't care what she does." She said rather jealously. Ron exploded " Lavender, you are the one that drove us apart, I love Hermione and I always will. She is a million times smarter and nicer than you and she is really beautiful, inside and out. Lavender we are over!" Lavender started to tear up and screamed, "Fine Ronald if you want a bushy haired braniac that's fine with me." She hastily walked away as tears streamed down her face. Everyone started whispering but he didn't care.

Ron followed quickly after but not to find Lavender, to clear his head. He needed fresh air and decided to go out to the grounds. Ron hardly noticed the storm swirling around him. He just stood in the middle of it and tried very hard not to think about anything in particular. That was quickly interrupted though when someone ran into him, knocking him right down.


End file.
